


Swamp Gang

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The DC Universe [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Swamp Thing (Comics)
Genre: Everything is goofy, Hanna barbara throwback, Multi, Nonsense, Really weak lost interest in writing about halfway through, Scooby Doo References, scooby doo throw back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Swamp Thing has his weekend plans ruined when he has to watch his nephews, his older nephews girlfriend and the dog, Swamp Dog. It gets worse as they end having to solve a kooky mystery.
Series: The DC Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865494





	Swamp Gang

This was suppose to Swamp Thing's weekend to himself he's wasting it to take the family to Bourbon Street.

"Why are we even going to Bourbon Street? I don't even drink." Asks the inquisitive Swamp Boy.

Swamp Boy's older Brother Swamp Lad takes a minute from making out with his girlfriend. "There's more than just booze there, dipshit."

Swamp Lass, Swamp Lad's girlfriend pushes him away. "Come on, don't be an asshole, Lad."

"Lad, don't call your brother an asshole." Said Swamp Thing. He looks over to the passenger side where Swamp Dog is sitting.

"At least you've been quiet this whole time."

The Gang drives up to the "Saints and Sinners", but the restaurant looks close.

"Well, looks like we'll have to go somewhere else." Says Swamp Thing as he starts to put the van in reverse.

"Don't you think it's weird that it's closed in the middle of the day?" Asks Swamp Lass.

"Ugh....fine. I'll check it out; Swamp Dog, you come with me, you kids stay in the car." 

Swamp Thing approaches the entrance and sure enough, the place is closed. Windows are even covered up. Swamp Thing concentrates and through The Green he contacts the plants within the restaurant to hear what they hear and see what they see. He expects the worst and sure enough it is, the place his being robbed.

"What's going on Uncle Swamp Thing?" Asks Swamp Boy thought The Green.

"Damn it, boy! Get out of The Green!"

Swamp Thing and Swamp Dog head back to the van. 

"Ok kids, I'm going to be busy for a bit, just stay here and don't do anything."

Swamp Thing handles the robbers with ease as he is an elemental and common robbers are shit to him.

"Thanks to you Swamp Thing and your trusty pal, Swamp Dog, our establishment can re-open and those robbers won't walk away with a single cent. Is there anything I can do for you?" Asks the manager relieved to have his place in order once again.

"Well I brought the kids. Maybe dinner on the house?"

"of course...do you guys even eat?"

Swamp Thing goes to the van only to find that the kids have booked. "I hate these kids, I will no longer be taking any of Karen's calls."

Swamp Thing uses The Green to find his nephews. "Damn it kids, where the Hell are you!"

Boy Answers. "Uncle you have to get down here! It's crazy!"

Swamp Thing arrives on the scene. Detective Durling approaches him.

"Swamp Thing, glad you could make it, you brought the kids what a lovely family let me cut the chase; the mayor has just been murdered, we have a lead, but it's that mansion where that spooky ghost has been haunting the place for decades! If you could go in there and get me that lead I'm be eternally grateful!"

"Well..." Swamp Thing begins to say until he is interrupted by Swamp Boy. "The Swamp Gang are on the case!"

Swamp Thing didn't think it could get any worse today....

The gang finally makes it to the spooky mansion, Swamp Lad and Swamp Lass immediately break from the group to search the upstairs. Swamp Boy says he'll search the basement and Swamp Thing and Swamp Dog? They just stood there. Swamp Thing looks over to Swamp Dog.

"This weekend just keeps getting worse and worse, boy.

Swamp Thing finds a chair to sit down in and after few minutes he talks to Swamp Dog again. "Y' know dog, I think the kids have it handled here. Wanna go get that free dinner?"

Swamp Dog nods.

Back at the restaurant Swamp Thing and Swamp Dog enjoy a couple of drinks. The Manager walks up to see how everything is going.

"Mr. Swamp Thing how are you liking the service?" 

"It's going great, the kids are busy, Swamp Dog and I can just chill." The Manager leaves Swamp Thing to his drink.

"Figures the one time I'm actually having fun is when all those stupid kids are off doing dumb shit. I'm better off on my own, Swamp Dog. I hate watching kids, I understand that my sister needs time to herself, her oldest is more than capable of taking care of everything. What makes her want to waste my weekend!"

Swamp Thing and Swamp Dog leave, hop in the van and take off. Swamp Dog gives Swamp Thing a nasty look.

"Don't look at me like that. Those kids have all the same powers as I do, if they run into any trouble, they can take care of it!"

Swamp Dog isn't pleased with that answer.

"Fine!"

Swamp Thing pulls up to the spooky mansion and enters to find his family held captive by the evil ghost.

"Swamp Thing! Glad you could join us I just about to take care of these swamp fools!" Swamp Thing don't want to deal with this shit.

"Look, I wanna wrap this up, go home and enjoy the rest of my weekend. Now Detective Durling tells me you have a lead with this murder case he's on. Just give us the lead and we'll fuck on out of here."

The ghost seems to want to cooperate. "Ok Swampy, it just so happens you caught me on a good day. See I was just trying to enjoy my weekend until these kids came in to bother me. I'll give you that lead, but you have to promise never to come back here again."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

An hour later Swamp Thing is back on the road with the kids in tow.

"This weekend has been an absolute wash. Tell Karen that I'll no longer be accepting her calls, you're too old to have me watch you, Swamp Lad."

Swamp Lad says nothing, same with boy and lass. Swamp Thing continues to berate them and doesn't stop until they arrive home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a hanna barbara throw back, but as I got deeper into it I kind of lost interest. If the story feels like it stops giving a shit it's because I stopped giving shit half way through.


End file.
